


The Street Of Many Names

by NeviChaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeviChaos/pseuds/NeviChaos
Summary: The Street existed, and that was good enough.





	The Street Of Many Names

The Street Of Many Names was a long, sinuous thing. No-one had ever managed to find any end to it, but passing rumours from those who tried said it looped back on itself many times. Of course, by the very nature of the Street those rumours couldn't say where or how many times it looped back on itself. But to most of the residents of the Street, such things did not much matter anyway. The Street existed, and that was good enough.

In one particular bright and cheerful stretch of the Street, Axel had managed to find himself a job. The job was at a… well, let's just call it a noodle bar. Noodles were certainly on the menu. Along with some other, more wriggly and much more alive noodle-shaped things. So. A noodle bar. It did good trade, the customers were friendly enough, and Axel got paid enough that he had finally been able to afford to rent an apartment for his small family.

The apartment itself was pretty good too! It was a small, but bright and airy place located above a shop in an alley just off the Street. Axel and the kids were quite happy to be living there, and it seemed as if the apartment was quite happy to have a family taking care of it, as in the month or so they'd been living there, it had only wandered a few times, and never further than across the Street and a few alleyways down. Quite stable, by the local standards, although Axel had been warned that apartments that appear stable initially might turn out to migrate seasonally.

So despite the odd turn their lives had taken, Axel thought they were doing pretty well so far. Which meant of course, that evening was when Saïx finally woke up, and everything started going wrong again.


End file.
